rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 6
User's Drag Rush: Season 6, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 5 created by Nicholas424. 12 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 7. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen, but for this season's premier there will be no elimination this episode. You have 36 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Serena Chacha * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Eliminated: N/A Entrance Quotes: * Alexis: "Bam! Bitches! Mother of the Mateo Empire is back in the house for season 6 and little miss Vanjie better watch out." * Alyssa: "¡Cazando perras por otra corona!" * Bebe: "Raka-ta-titi-ta-ta! Mother, the jungle kitty has arrived for another slay. Want some of this mocha chocolatia?" * Eureka: “Give way for the elephant queen because i’m here to stomp on the competition!” * Kim: "Woo-ah! I don't want it at all!" * Nikita: "Time to slay these hoes,Like I slay my makeup" * Nina: "LOOOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The name is Nina Flowers, and I'm ready for this!" * Rihanna: "I'm going to work work work work work work this competition! Cuz imma here to snatch that crown!" * Serena: "Ok ok ok ok ok ok! Ladies, may I have a second because the trilingual ghetto queen Serena Chacha has arrived!" * Shontelle: "Because every season needs a villain!" * Vanessa: "BANG BANG!!! It's Season 6 and we start with Miss... VANJIE!!!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2: ''"Bitchin Kitchen" * '''Main Challenge:' In two teams, create a funny cooking show and showcase 3 different "meals" and how to make them. You must have a name for your show and remember to keep it all funny. * Runway Theme: Category is... Big Bold & Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis Mateo * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Nina Flowers and Rihanna * Showdown Theme: Category is...Mini Dresses * Eliminated: Nina Flowers As the winner of the last challenge, Serena became a team captain. Evah was chosen as the second team captain as a welcoming gift for returning! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Big Bold & Beautiful '''Showdown Theme: ' Mini Dresses Team Evah Destruction= |-| Team Serena Chacha= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Dragvertisements" * '''Main Challenge: Create and design a custom-made "as seen on TV" product, with an advertisement to go with it. You must include at least one visual representation of your design (logo, product etc...). * Runway Theme: Category is... Mean In Green * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 3 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Mean In Green 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= Trivia * Episode 1 of this season is the first premier episode to not have an elimination. * Evah Destruction is the first non-all star queen to compete on 2 seasons. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 6